Mi amor, mi vida, mi todo
by sparklestar23
Summary: Un dia no muy lejano despues de derrotar a tirek , la princesa twilight se da cuenta de que enrealidad esta enamorada de flash sentry, asi que esta le comienza a spues tienen una cita,pero no pueden andar ya que por demasiadas razones no puede cometer tal cosa, asi que ellos comenzaran a ocultar su amor del mundo?o tendran que romper sus corazones y seguir sus vidas ?..
1. Chapter 1

Era una hermosa mañana en equestria, y en aquel recien castillo se encontraba la princesa twilight enviando con su magia algo parecido a una pequeña carta...

-suspiro feliz y aliviada-me alegro que mis amigas no esten aqui ...-alo cual se introdujo a si hacia dentro que aquel castillo primordial...

Mientras esto sucedia ...en el imperio de crystal los guardias comenzaban a prepararse para cumplir con sus tareas correspondientes...

-ah?..que es esto?-decia confundido un joven pegaso de melena azul oscuro, piel color arena y ojos azules...nadamas y nadamenos que el aprendiz para capitan de la guardia real flash sentry al notar una carta enfrente de la puerta de su apartamento, sin remitente , pero con la direccion y con su nombre en el destinatario-veamos que dice-entrando a su casa con la carta en un a una mesa ...alparecer era un comedor asi que tomo asiento , comenzo a leer y poco despues quedar confundido...ya que esta decia algo sobre una supuesta chica que lo queria , pero no podia decir su identidad ya que no se le permitia por motivos que no podia mencionar...-wow...-a lo cual el corrio a un cajon que estaba por su cocina, lo abrio y saco una hoja de papel, una pluma y tinta para comenzar a escribir y cuando termino la metio en un sobre, puso los datos y se la entrego a un cartero que pasaba por ahi...poco despues comenzo a prepararse para ir al palacio ...de vuelta en ponyville las amigas de twilight estaban llegando a aquel castillo... solo que un poco repente un cartero se le acerco a twilight...

-majestad-sacando la carta y entregandosela-es para usted

-mirando la carta con una sonrisa tierna-si , muchas gracias

-permiso-retirandose

-en eso twilight se alegro tanto..que le salieron un par de lagrimas , poco despues..se dio cuenta de que sus amigas estaban a un par de metros para llegar a ella asi que la teletransporto hacia su habitación, para despues actuar normal..

-twilight! !-dijeron las chicas..llegando a abrazar a la alicornio..

-hola chicas -muy feliz, en eso pinkie se acerca y actuando como ella es le pregunta ...-estabas llorando verdad?, lo logre ver a la distancia y vi que sostenias algo...podemos saber que es?-dijo estusiasmada..

-twilight no sabia como lo supo pero dijo firme, tranquila y feliz-nop, aun no es el lugar ni el momento-

-estas embarazada! ?!-dijo pinkie

-que! ! No claro que no! -dijo twilight sorprendida por aquel atrevido comentario -es algo que les dire a su tiempo..-a lo cual pinkie asintio

-donde esta spike a todo esto?-dijo aj confundida

-el esta durmiendo...anoche tuvo una noche dificil...- dice cambiando su cara a una de preocupacion..

-las pesadillas otra vez?-dice fluttershy

-si...no las deja de tener, y ahora habla dormido-suspiro-sera mejor que lo dejemos descansar-a lo cual todas asintieron y comenzaron su dia...

En alguna parte lejana a equestria se encontraba un joven alicorn de cabello blanco y piel gris, ojos de color azul,su cutie mark era de una varita con una capa atraz de esta, una capa como la de un rey y la varita era negra como la un mago...-porfin , a lo sumo en 2 meses llegare-dijo sonriendo...Ya era mediodia, spike apenas habia despertado y twilight estaba en su habitacion sobre su cama leyendo la carta de su amado, asi que la princesa comenzo a escribir nuevamente una carta para el ...Asi pasaron las semanas, poco despues el mes y medio , hasta que twilight en una carta le dijo que ella iria personalmente al palacio para resolver unos asuntos con aquellos lideres ...ella portaria una cola de caballo en su melena y crin?, amarrados con un par de listones hechos moño de color negro...

Al dia siguiente twilight estaba tan campante y alegre que se puso lo que habia mencionado y fue hacia el imperio de cristal...al llegar la princesa cadence la recibio con mucho afecto , hicieron su saludo, saludo a su hermano, y ambas majestades se retiraron a un area especializada para juntas de suma importancia ...asi pasaron como 2 despues salieron y por ahi justo por aquel lugar flash sentry estaba caminando , y mientras cadence estaba distraida ambos intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron... Poco despues siguieron sus caminos...

Asi como llego, se tuvo que retirar, pero iba muy contenta ya que lo pudo ver a el , a su sonrisa, su mirada , hacia que ella estuviera muy feliz...

Llego a ponyville y ahora otro cartero le estaba entregando una carta , esta era de el pero ahoraen vez de tener la direccion tenia el destinatario , a lo cual ella , la tomo, agradecio y se fue corriendo feliz al castillo, cerrando la puerta corrio a su cuarto , cerro la puerta y comenzo a leer,decia que el ya sabia que era ella , que la amaba, que queria estar con ella, y muchas cosas mas : 3 ; ) ...-terminando de leer , feliz...comenzo a escribir una carta...poco despues cayo la noche.

Era un nuevo dia , twilight estaba demasiado amigas comenzaron a llegar y Spike esta vez estaba a lado de ella..despues sus amigas llegaron y comenzaron su rutina, despues de todo ese dia , cayo la noche, y twilight estaba saliendo con un vestido, unos zapatos muy parecidos a lo que portaba cuando fue coronada la princesa del baile de otoño..solo que no traia corona .al ver que no habia nadie afuera, se fue volando ...llego al imperio de cristal , justo a la casa de flash sentry...

-abriendo la puerta, estaba flash, el traia un smoking como el del baile y alrededor de la mesa de aquel comedor estaba puesto un mantel blanco , encima 2 platos , en medio un florero con una rosa...-hola twilight-dijo feliz

-hola flash-dijo tambien feliz., a lo cual twiliht entro a su casa e iniciaron algo parecido a una cita...

Wiii, mi nueva historia, espero que sea de agrado , y espero que les guste un poco la redaccion que hice, no es la gran cosa pero me esforze (escribo en la tablet, no quiero agarrar la compu porque no tengo una propia y no me gusta que mi mama vea mis proyectos, solo le comento pero no le digo...) en fin espero que les guste, apartir del sigiente cap, voy a basarme en el punto de vista de twilight(escribir en primera persona/que twilight lo relate) en fin adiositop !


	2. Chapter 2 (Anuncio)

Holii chicos:

Sé que llevo demasiado tiempo fuera de esta red de fics y de verdad lo siento.

Tengo que confesarles algo, el colegio me está matando de estrés por tanta tarea pero aun así tenía que hacer esto…

Las ideas de mis historias siempre… estuvieron basadas en mis inmersos e insistentes pensamientos depresivos; desde hace muchos años he tenido diversas situaciones que no sabía cómo manejar mis reacciones o mis emociones, y yo solo me las guardaba (a eso se le llama ser una persona pasiva) (para que no malpiensen 7w7).

Hubo una época en que mis emociones simplemente sentía que las iba a ¨hacer saber¨, así que mi escapatoria fue esto… Los fics, las historias, los momentos con ustedes.

Y creo que al hacerlo no me importaba lo que escribía, solo quería sacar mi propio dolor emocional fuera de mi misma, algo que no me funciono.

Realmente ahora estoy consciente de que algunas de las cosas que escribí eran MUY negativas o muy raras, solo estaba pasando por un estado emocional no muy bueno, pero que puedo decir, soy una adolescente aun.

Tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar y me di cuenta que yo creo que de a partir en mas será mejor que haga historias no tan tristes; me di cuenta que hacen falta personas más positiva en este mundo lleno de violencia odio e incitaciones de todo tipo.

Creo que el mundo necesita más personas amables….más humanas.

No sé si seguir las historias que estaba haciendo…No tengo inspiración para terminarlas :C, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Estoy agradecida con dios por todo lo que he pasado, porque a pesar de todo he crecido mucho como persona con cada experiencia, me he vuelto mucho mas empática y más abierta respecto a mis problemas personales.

Realmente les agradezco todos los comentarios, todas las leídas, todo el apoyo que me han brindado; se que somos muy pocos pero aun así los amo demasiado y los adoro con todo mi corazón :D.

Por ahora solo veré que hacer, si gustan déjenme en algún comentario que piensan de esto; gracias por leer todo esto y mis fics; he estado leyendo las historias que me han pedido que leyera por aquí y todas están muy interesantes :3 debo admitir que unas me dejan inclusive con intriga; y hay otras de wattpad que estoy leyendo en partes pero que también están muy buenas :3

Muchas gracias por pedirme que las leyera, me hacen sentirme importante nwn.

Sin más que decir por ahora, solo que los amo muchísimo! Gracias por todo los amodoro, hasta pronto! :3 ˂3


End file.
